Kohai
by Viko W
Summary: Un día tranquilo, Madara pensando... y las cosas se vuelven raras. Porque mucho ocio puede caer mal. Descubre las consecuencias aquí. TobiDei. Esto, es lo que surge después de un inyección xD


**Kohai.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, el autor de la serie.

**Advertencias:** personajes un tanto o muy OoC, lo usual, lo saben. La mala ortografía puede que se cuele, así que sobre advertencia no hay engaño.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Kohai, o novato… el novato de Akatsuki, el kohai de Deidara.

Tobi.

Tobi lo es.

Pero Tobi… realmente no existe.

Pensamientos que llegaban a la mente del Uchiha mayor mientras ejercía la vagancia al máximo, reposando en las ramas de un árbol.

Sus labios se curvaron en una satisfactoria sonrisa. El sólo pensar en lo buen actor que era, hasta el punto de hacer caer en su teatro a todo Akatsuki simplemente le parecía tan divertido.

_Y dicen ser tan listos…_

Aunque ciertamente, no era de su total agrado comportarse como un idiota todo el tiempo. No, no. En ocasiones la arrogancia y dureza de Deidara le hacían perder los estribos (vaya, vaya) y querer golpearle. Estaba bien que fuese su senpai, pero eso no le daba derecho a tratarlo como lo hacía. ¿Qué era eso de arrojarle bombas?, definitivamente él no era digno de ser nombrado senpai.

Atribuía en parte todo aquello a su singular forma de comportarse. Bueno, no era precisamente moneda de oro para caerle bien a todos. Pero en especial, Deidara no parecía ser muy tolerante. No, ni un poco de paciencia con él. Vamos, su personalidad como Tobi no podía ser tan fastidiosa y exasperante, ¿o sí?

Rememoró las acciones hechas mientras era Tobi. Tras unos minutos de reflexión se echó a reír quedamente. Desde luego que lo comprendió.

Si estuviese en el lugar de su senpai… hubiese matado desde hace mucho a su kohai. Y Deidara no se quedaba tan atrás. Ya iban por el doceavo intento de asesinato por parte del ojiazul. Pero aún así, debía ser más comprensivo. Tan sólo eran bromitas…

-_Tan joven y amargado._

Curvó maliciosamente sus labios. Vaya organización que había hecho.

Horas después…

Se recostó un poco más en la rama del frondoso árbol. Un pequeño descanso a medio día le caía bien a cualquiera. Pasó ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza para mayor comodidad.

Desde donde estaba podía ver uno que otro travieso rayo de luz atravesando el extenso follaje. Paz y tranquilidad al menos por un momento. Un pequeño pájaro voló a una rama cercana. Madara pensó que era lindo. Sus pequeñas alitas amoldándose a esa frágil anotomía, su cabeza y pico tan finamente delineados por la claridad. Se veía tan suave y abrazable.

Tan inofensivo y tierno.

Tan rubio.

Dio un respingo, incorporándose por completo.

-¿tan rubio?

¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? Las aves no son rubias, si acaso amarillas, pero no rubias. Y esa ave era claramente amarilla.

-rubio… -gruñó fingiendo enfado. Volvió a tenderse con flojera dejando de lado la pequeña confusión. A cualquiera podía pasarle.

Fijó su vista en la emplumada criatura. No era un canario aun cuando fuese amarillo. Rió divertido al recordar el sinónimo dado al animalito instantes atrás.

-No lo eres aunque seas… 'rubio'.-ironizó. Poco después borró la sonrisa en su rostro. Burlarse de un pájaro… se estaba burlando de un pájaro… estaba encontrando diversión en un pájaro.

Qué aburrido era no tener con quien distraerse. Hasta ahora, había bromeado con un ave por su color. Lo cual era bastante extraño, por no decir ridículo.

Bufó con hastío al comprender que después de seis horas consecutivas de no hacer absolutamente nada, no era tan gratificante como creyó. Las primeras tres fueron paz y tranquilidad, exactamente lo que había querido hacer desde tiempo atrás. Siendo más específicos, una semana atrás.

Desde que se auto impuso a Deidara como su senpai las cosas no eran para nada tranquilas. Ese rubio del mal parecía disfrutar secretamente el hacer explotar sus 'artísticas' bombas en él. Si eso era así, entonces estaban a la par. A él le gustaba hacerlo molestar. Está bien, lo admitía. Su entretenimiento era ese 'amarillo'.

-¿qué?-otro inminente sobresalto que casi lo hizo caer del árbol.

Veamos, ahora las aves eran rubias y los humanos amarillos… una expresión de disgusto se apoderó de su rostro.

Así que de eso se trataba todo. Gruñó irritado al descubrir lo que sucedía. En parte frustrante… en parte vergonzoso.

… él…

Echaba de menos a Deidara. Al punto en que una avecilla le recordaba a él.

Resopló molesto. Simplemente no podía ser cierto. Había deseado un merecido descanso desde una semana atrás. Un día libre del ojiazul malhumorado.

¿Difícil de creer?… no. Pero poco fácil de aceptar. Y sin embargo ya lo estaba haciendo.

Miró una vez más al pajarito que a su vez, le veía curioso. Movía graciosamente su cabeza, dando pequeños brincos en la ramita.

Imaginó a Deidara junto al ave y trató de ver las semejanzas. Primero comenzaría con el plumífero animal y luego con su senpai. Alternando.

Se sentó frente al pequeño pájaro, cuidando de no asustarlo y empezó a comparar.

El ave era pequeña.

Deidara tan bien era pequeño… sí, lo era. El más bajito de Akatsuki.

A juzgar por su tamaño, diría que también era muy joven. Bien, el ave era joven.

Deidara igual. Apenas tenía diecinueve.

Ahora, su plumaje. Amarillo… soltó una risilla burlona. No, era rubio.

Su senpai tan bien era rubio. Contuvo las carcajadas.

¿Qué otra cosa?, ¡oh sí! el animalito era frágil.

Deidara no… no… no lo era. Parecía frágil por su estatura y complexión menuda, pero era fuerte. No por nada había decidido hacerlo formar parte de su organización.

Luego pensó en aquella vez cuando encontró uno de sus brazos. Recordó a verlo visto tan cansado y herido.

Hmm… no, a pesar de todo. Aún cuando aparentara ser muy fuerte. No dejaba de ser un muchacho.

Era frágil.

Y después. Después recordó lo que sucedió: Deidara asfixiándolo con las piernas.

Sonrió de nuevo.

-buenas piernas…-susurró viendo a 'Puki', nombre dado al ave repentinamente.

La primera cosa que no tenían en común, Puki y Deidara. Las suaves, fuertes y bien formadas piernas del ojiazul.

Quiso reír fuertemente, pero estaba seguro que de hacerlo, Puki volaría lejos y no podría seguir con su divertida 'labor'. Retomó de inmediato lo que hacía y continuó con las similitudes entre ave y senpai.

La cabeza de Puki era muy linda. Sus ojos tan tiernos, su pequeño pico, sencillamente hermoso.

Dudó en si debía continuar. Esto comenzaba a parecerle un poco extraño. Pese a sus propias dudas, optó por seguir.

Bien, el rostro de Deidara era… ¿lindo?

Se cruzó de brazos mientras visualizaba al rubio. Su cabello era sedoso. Sus ojos azules… tan azules como cielo y mar juntos. Sí, tenía unos ojos encantadores. Sus labios eran finos y aparentemente suaves. Si comiera 'dango', seguro que también serían muy dulces.

-mmm…-saboreó el tacto entre suspiros.- ¡¿pero qué--?!

Esta vez quedó colgando de la rama. El brinco que dio, más fuerte y sorpresivo que lo anteriores, le hizo resbalar. Se reprendió. Sabía que debió haberse adherido con chakra.

Mientras colgaba a unos nueve metros del suelo, se dispuso a reflexionar. Había dicho…

-_no_.-corrigió mentalmente. No lo había dicho, lo había pensado… incluso imaginado.

Tal vez no fuese una chica, pero era tan histérico como una. Y tenía unos labios tan parecidos a los de las mujeres. Suaves, ligeramente rosas, finos y quizá… dulces.

¿Sabrían bien los labios de Deidara?

Agitó su cabeza frenéticamente, queriendo disipar pensamientos tan poco comunes. ¿Desde cuándo le interesaban los hombres? Estaba seguro de sus preferencias.

Completa y absolutamente seguro.

… _y lucía tan bien esa boca con ese par de ojos._

Una suave brisa movió las hojas. Unas cuantas cayeron encima de él.

Puki voló a una rama más cercana. Hizo unos ruiditos graciosos mientras le miraba. Parecía que trataba de preguntar si se encontraba bien. O quizá el ocio le estaba afectando severamente.

No estaba bien. Estaba seguro que tanto tiempo divagando le había afectado notablemente, hasta el grado de creer que el artista de la organización le, ahm, ¿gustaba?

No, ¡claro que no! se enfermó. Esa era la respuesta, estaba enfermo. El aire debía estar infestado de algo. O quizá…

¡O quizá era el mismo Puki!

Se balanceó lo suficiente para quedar sobre la rama de nuevo. Una vez allí se enfocó en el culpable de su… ¿nuevo gusto?

-ya veo.-murmuró viendo con desdén al ave.-de modo que es un especie de genjutsu.- rápidamente hizo el sello con las manos para liberarse de la ilusión. Pero nada sucedió, el pequeño emplumado seguía ahí. Madara empuñó las manos mientras miraba a Puki batir sus alas suavemente… seguramente se burlaba de él. Pronto se le ocurrió algo más. Si no era un genjutsu entonces era un ninja.

Sacó un kunai de sus ropas y tres shurikens, arrojándole los segundos al pobre animalito.

La amarilla ave difícilmente esquivó las amenazas. Para desgracia suya casi choca contra el tronco y aterrizó bruscamente. El impacto no tan fuerte, pero aún así malo, le hizo quedarse un poco más en el suelo. Aquello fue la oportunidad del Uchiha mayor para acorralarlo.

Tenía que admitirlo, algo que le había aprendido a Deidara era ese movimiento tan suave y varonil al descender. Era un buen kohai a fin de cuentas, por que: "Hasta el maestro aprende del alumno".

… _labios suaves y mirada tan sensual_… _Deidara_.

Soltó una palabrota al verse de nuevo pensando en semejantes cosas. Quedando a centímetros del ahora traidor y sospechoso Puki, colocó su filoso kunai fieramente sobre el delgado cuello del pájaro.

-Madara-sama, ¿se encuentra bien?-Itachi apareció justo frente a él.

Y ahí, la escena de un Madara amenazando con kunai en mano a una inofensiva ave, le hizo pensar que tal vez, sólo tal vez, su maestro se encontrara en no muy buen estado. Pff, pero qué tipo tan perspectivo. ¡Claro que está bien! Si es bastante normal encontrar al líder y fundador de Akatsuki tratando de asesinar a un pájaro.

Por su parte, el poseedor del 'eternal mangekyou sharingan' seguía sumido en sus asuntos.

-¡Te ha enviado Konoha!, ¿no es así?-dejó salir una perturbadora risa.- ¿creíste que no lo notaría?, lo que sea que me hayas hecho no funcionará…-el hombre con máscara en espiral hizo arremolinar su sharingan.-será mejor que desistas y quites 'esto'. De lo contrario yo…-murmuraba amenazadoramente.

La actitud de su superior le hizo comprender que en efecto... su maestro, no estaba bien.

Se aclaró la voz para llamar la atención del Akatsuki y seguido ahuyentó al ave. Madara lanzó su kunai sin éxito, Puki iba ya muy lejos. Rechinó los dientes y encaró con coraje a Itachi.

-¡pudo haber sido un ninja de Konoha!-le recriminó fúrico.- ha utilizado un genjutsu extraño, o algo parecido y me ha atrapado.

Ante tal argumento el genio del clan Uchiha, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, mostró una expresión entre vergüenza y extrañeza.

-pero… ¿qué le hace creer eso, maestro?

El más alto se cruzó de brazos, dudaba en si debía dar a conocer sus motivos por los cuales culpaba a Puki. Terminó desistiendo, Itachi no tenía porqué saber algo tan personal como eso.

Suspiró agotado e hizo un gesto alentador con la mano.

-bromeaba.-respondió dándole la espalda y retomando la seriedad propia de un líder.- ¿Ha que has venido?

El moreno de largo cabello miró despectivamente a los alrededores, olvidando lo sucedió con el ave o tratando de hacerlo.-es acerca del biju de nueve colas.

-¿aún quieres ir tras él?

Itachi guardó silencio, asintiendo de esa forma.

- tengo muchas cosas en que pensar, no es buen momento para hablar de ello. Lo ideal sería que te prepares para tu próxima misión.-lo miró de soslayo.- hablaremos, en otra ocasión.

El joven asintió muy a su manera y dio media vuelta.

-oh, Itachi.-le llamó suavemente.- ¿has visto a mi 'senpai'?-preguntó con cierto deje de nerviosismo.

El otro sólo arqueó una ceja.

-entiendo.- masculló al verlo desvanecerse. Se rascó la cabeza al recordar a Puki. Estaba seguro de que ese animalejo le había hecho algo. Realmente debía ser eso.

Porque a el… porque a él… ¡Demonios! y encima este calor.

¡Sí, eso!, era el calor, el tiempo libre, el aburrimiento, el aire y Puki. Todo eso provocó 'esto'. La respuesta a su rubio problema. Estaba seguro de su deducción, al igual que de ver en ese preciso instante a Deidara lo aborrecería de nuevo, y el ojiazul también.

¿Quién creería que el gran Madara estuviese dando tanta importancia a cosas como estas?, ni en un millón de años lo hubiese imaginado él mismo.

*

_Ser kohai es difícil_. El moreno se lo repite una y otra vez mientras salta de rama en rama, buscando al artista. _Es muy difícil, más cuando se tiene por senpai a un rubio de ensueño_. Reparó en aquel pensamiento.

-hmm.-gruñó irritado. La cosa iba mal. Pensar que Deidara era… 'de ensueño', realmente le preocupaba. Lo peor era que después de pensar en probar 'sus dulces labios' había pasado a '¿cómo será entre las sábanas?'. En verdad, estaba más que preocupado.

Sólo teniéndolo frente a frente disiparía sus dudas.

Paró en seco. Sigiloso se ocultó tras una frondosa rama. A unos cuantos metros adelante estaba nada menos que Puki. El muy 'desgraciado' se encontraba trinando alegremente sobre el tronco seco de un árbol caído. Sonrió para sus adentros mientras se alistaba con un par de kunais. Ésta vez no escaparía.

Sin más se abalanzó sobre el indefenso animal.

-¡muere!-gritó a punto de arrojar ambos artefactos ninja.

-¿Tobi?

Casi sufre un infarto al reconocer la voz. Ágilmente se desvió de su presa, quedando frente a frente con la otra persona.

-¿qué estabas haciendo, uhn?-preguntó extrañado el muchacho.

Bum, bum, bum. Latía su corazón. Puki escapó de nuevo.

El rubio frunció el ceño al no escuchar respuesta y reformuló su pregunta.

-¿qué estabas haciendo con ese pájaro?

-nada.-respondió ocultando los kunais tras su espalda. En efecto, las dudas se habían disipado… y seguía igual.

Deidara afiló su mirada. ¿Desde cuándo tenía esa aterradora mirada?

-ahm, eh… era un ninja de Konoha.- titubeó volviendo a su farsa.

Tenía entendido que Tobi actuaba en ocasiones como idiota, también como un niño. Pero esto era… era estúpido. Rodó los ojos abrumado. Apenas lo encontraba y tenía que salir con estos disparates.

-claro.-asintió sarcástico.- Si me sigues verás más 'ninjas de Konoha' de diferentes colores camino a la misión, uhn.-le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar.

Antes de seguirlo lanzó los kunais en la dirección que había tomado el ave 'rubia'. Una forma de hacerle saber que lo encontraría y le haría pagar lo que sea que le hizo.

-te encontraré Puki.-juró al aire con voz grave.

-¿qué rayos estás diciendo?-dio un pequeño salto al ver al rubio casi a lado de él, ¿qué no se supone que se adelantó?

-ah, s-senpai, ¿qué es lo que--?

-¿quién es Puki, uhn?-le interrogó notablemente molesto. Segundos después ensanchó los ojos.- ¿no me dirás que le pusiste nombre a un pájaro?-Tobi hizo un ademán con las manos.-no, no me lo digas, uhn.-finalizó el ojiazul frotándose las sienes mientras se alejaba.

'Tobi' caminó tras el menor, viendo en silencio el suave andar de este. Los rayos del sol caían sobre su brillante cabellera, haciéndola lucir tan radiante como hebras de oro.

Pronto se vio divagando en un mar de pensamientos con respecto al más joven de todo Akatsuki.

_Pequeño. Menudo…cuerpo._

_Desempeño…_

-… en las sábanas.-pensó en voz alta, llamando la atención del rubio. Para cuando se dio cuenta de su error, tenía a Deidara frente a frente. Su cara lo decía todo.

-Tobi.-habló con voz severa.- no sé qué esté pasando por tu cabeza en estos momentos, y con sinceridad no me interesa saber. Pero por tu bienestar, será mejor que prestes atención a lo que voy a decirte, uhn.-el moreno sintió sudar frío.

Ese Deidara cuando quería podía lucir muy aterrador… y también sexy, ¡¿eh?!... bien, al menos eso quedó dentro de él.

-no toleraré ninguna distracción. Así que termina con esto. Si llegas a ausentarte… te mataré.-sentenció apuntándolo con el dedo.-y será por asfixia, uhn.

¿Asfixia?, así que aún seguía con eso. Madara sonrió de medio lado. Mientras que la asfixia fuera mediante un beso, no le desagradaría en absoluto. Se mordió el labio con fuerza.

Cayó en la cuenta de que ésta sería la misión más difícil que tendría. De ante mano sabía que las distracciones eran fatales aún siendo el mejor ninja. Lo peor del caso es que no podía 'terminar' con su distracción. Puki había huido lejos, aunque también quedaba otra forma para acabar con el problema.

Sonrió insanamente tras la máscara. Esa opción le agradaba… un suave beso… una cama… y claro, Deidara en ella y sin prenda alguna.

Volvió a morderse el labio hasta sangrar. Ese no era él. Imposible que estuviese pensando en semejante cosa, ¡y con un chico!, ¡Deidara era hombre!

De un momento a otro se encontró debatiendo con la cordura y orgullo como Madara Uchiha contra aquella voz tan similar a la suya dentro de su mente.

¡Es hombre!

… _y es suave, joven…_

¡¿q-qué?! ¡Hombre, hombre!

… _pequeño, labios finos._

Es un muchacho, es hombre, como ¡yo!

_Seguro sabe a dulce. ¡Pruébalo!_

¡Hombre!, ¡Hombre!

_¡Rubio!, ¡lindo!, ¡sensual!_

¡HOMBRE!

_¡Sábanas húmedas!, ¡buen trasero!_

Fin de la batalla campal. El argumento utilizado por, al parecer su otro yo, fue demasiado.

Miró a Deidara caminar tranquilamente. Lo envidió y al mismo tiempo odió. Qué afortunado era, no tenía nada de lo cual preocuparse, no tenía que preocuparse por evitar violar a su compañero… infeliz, realmente odiaba que fuese tan lindo, tan…

-uke.-dijo sin quitarle la vista de encima. En efecto, Madara estaba en serios problemas, y no por descubrir su nueva 'tendencia'.

Lo último que se escuchó después de un corto silencio fue una estruendosa explosión.

Las desventajas de ser un kohai…

Fin.

**Las notas fruticool:** considérenlo como regalo de navidad. Después del evidente fracaso que fue mi anterior one-shot, no me sorprende que éste también lo sea (y pensar que me he esforzado tanto en estos dos). Como sea, aquí les dejo con este one-shot, el cual acabo de notar, podría relacionarse con el anterior. Tiene varias similitudes, pero algunos datillos del anterior no le dan mucha concordancia para ser, este, el inicio de ese. Ojalá les guste. Y si alguien se pone la mano en el corazón y se digna a dejarme un comentario, les haré un regalo de año nuevo… quizá.

Oh, sí, sí. Aclaro, según un diccionario el término 'ocio' tiene varios significados, yo le di la índole más superficial que es 'no hacer nada productivo'… vaya consecuencias que le trajo a Madara.

Bueno, besos y felices fiestas les desea esta servidora :D

Feliz navidad!!! TobiDei RLZ!!!


End file.
